The use of electrical power for illumination is nearly universal wherever electrical power is available. When electrical illumination was first established, little or no thought was given to providing an appearance simulating existing light sources (e.g., candles). In fact, it was considered desirable to provide an appearance unlike that of earlier non-electrical types of illumination for various reasons.
In more recent times, incandescent light bulb manufacturers have begun to provide more decorative bulbs, in some cases simulating the appearance of a candle or other small flame. However, the installation of such bulbs in a standard light fixture results in a juxtaposition of appearances, as the flame-like appearance of such a special bulb is out of place in a light fixture not specially adapted for such bulbs.
Additionally, in many cases where decorative lighting is employed (e.g., Christmas trees and other decorations), the bulbs are much too close to other articles which may be damaged by heat or may even be ignited by the heated bulb. While smaller and cooler operating incandescent bulbs have been developed, in many cases such light fixtures are constructed for larger and hotter light bulbs to provide more light and smaller bulbs cannot be practically adapted. While extensions installable within a light socket are known which remove the bulb from the vicinity of the original base or socket, the extensions are generally relatively unornamented cylindrical devices which are constructed to adapt a smaller, decorative light bulb to a larger socket.
The need arises for an extension for use with a light bulb having a decorative, flame-like appearance, which extension is adaptable to both the base of the bulb and a cooperating socket of a light fixture. The extension should provide for the concealment of the upper socket and provide an overall appearance simulating that of a candle and candle flame when used in combination with such a flame-like incandescent bulb. Moreover, the device must be adaptable for use with various types and sizes of incandescent bulbs and their bases and cooperating light fixture sockets.